


A Grave Mistake

by lordjenjen



Series: South Park Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, The K2 you never wanted, but it was a prompt fill, seriously it's wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt Fillsomeone goes to kyles house, lies down on his bed with the lights out and gets dicked down. when the lights are turned back on they see cousin kyle instead of real kyle





	A Grave Mistake

A Grave Mistake

 

Nobody of importance judged the younger folk for living at home after college. After the second economic “recession,” the people of South Park, didn't care. It was just how with was. 

However, going back to living with your parents, also meant having to court people again. And Kenny wasn't about that. No respectable parent would let a McCormick date their child. The fact he was the only one of his friends to go to trade school meant he could actually afford to live on his own, he just didn't. He didn't need someone throwing themselves at him for his money. He would let people throw themselves at him in rebellion though.

And that's what Kyle was currently doing. Fresh out of college. Jewish mom trying to determine his future with a nice Jewish woman to make sure the kids stayed Jewish. Kyle was in full rebellion which was why Kenny was sneaking in at 1am instead of just using the front door. They had already been caught once, so Mrs Broflovski was already onto them.

Kenny's second favorite part of this was getting to scale the house. His first favorite part was fucking Kyle. He spotted Kyle's slightly ajar window and smiled. Kenny scaled the side of the house and pulled himself in. He spotted Kyle's sleeping form. The comforter moving slightly with his breathing. Kenny knew Kyle was awake, he'd hit the floor hard enough to wake him. They had discussed this particular kink of Kyle's before and Kenny was more than happy to go along with it.

The light buzz of the dehumidifier covered up Kenny's footsteps. He pulled back the covers enough to slide into bed. Kyle moved a bit, still pretending to sleep. They were really doing this. 

Kenny ran his hands over Kyle, enjoying the feel of his cotton pajamas. They felt different to Kenny, but he still liked it. He enjoyed Kyle's slightly pudgy frame. He'd put on a little bit if weight since Kenny had last been over, but Kenny really didn't care, he liked Kyle for Kyle. Kenny pushed up the top to play with Kyle's nipples, surprised to find them already erect. 

Kenny's erection threatened to break through his zipper. Slowly he ran his hand down the skin of Kyle's body, he had to tell the man to lotion up, the cold air seemed to make his skin dry. He pulled down Kyle's pajama bottoms, his breathing becoming heavier. 

Kyle's ass felt plumper in his hand as he kneaded the cheek in hand. Kenny released the mound to pull out a lube packet. He squirted it in to his palm and threw the trash into the darkness. The gel was warm from being in his pocket, a good thing since Kyle complained about cold lube. He scooped a bit onto his fingers, getting them nice and slick before using the rest to lube up his dick. 

Kyle's ass felt tighter than normal, his breathing coming out in heavy pants. 

Slowly but surely, Kyle's hole became more accepting of his fingers. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick. Kenny withheld making noises as he entered Kyle, glad the white noise of the dehumidifier would be enough to cover anything up. 

Kenny began thrusting into Kyle's ass hard, just how he liked it, his heavy breaths filling the room as he tried to keep up his still sleeping charade.

A warmth Kenny had never felt spread through his dick. It was oddly pleasant. He couldn't stop himself from fucking Kyle faster. He was close, but he needed the other to come first. Kenny was the most generous of tops after all. He reached around and grasped the erect cock. Briefly he thought Kyle's dick felt different shorter and thinner, but his ass squeezed him and the thought left Kenny as quickly as it came. 

Kyle's breath changed, almost like wheezing. If Kenny wasn't so turned on, he'd make fun of the man, but he was gone and he knew it. He hand little control as his hips pounded into Kyle.

“Cum for me,” he whispered in demanding voice.

“Oh gawd, I'm cumming!”

Kenny came. He felt disgusted as he came inside the man that wasn't the right Kyle. He felt like throwing up, but he couldn't stop his orgasm. Cousin Kyle's ass milked his dick as Kenny died on the inside. He stilled, not wanting this nightmare to be true.

“Oh god. I think you smeared my hemeroid cream in my rectom. It's awfully itchy. Not to mention the sweat is making my medicated lotion wash off. It's not sweat proof-”

Kenny screamed as he rushed out if bed. He bolted to the window, only one option was available for him.

“Oh I need my inhaler. The room is too muggy now.”

Kyle's door open and the light flipped on. Standing there was the Real Kyle and the rest of the Broflovskis. As he locked eyes with his lover, disgust filled them both as Kyle realized what happened.

“Oh I hope you didn't hit my sore. That could turn infected and I'll need to go back to the doctor-”

Kenny jumped, aiming for the picket fence. Hopefully no one would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this exists. Your welcome.


End file.
